ToonBoyDanGamerDude17's: The Universe before Time and Magic
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: Flashy and Sunshine, along with their good friends, Harvey, Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo, must reach Rainbow Country by following their mother, Twilight Sparkle's heaven spirit's advice.


ToonBoyDanGamerDude17's: _The Universe before Time and Magic_

**Cast of characters**

Littlefoot: Flashy and Sunshine (Twilight Sparkle and Time Turner's twin son and daughter)

Cera: Harvey (a tiger cub, my OC)

Topsy: Faustine (Harvey's father, my OC)

Littlefoot's mother: Twilight Sparkle (_My Little Pony_: _Friendship is Magic_)

Littlefoot's father: Time Turner (_My Little Pony_: _Friendship is Magic_)

Littlefoot's grandparents: Shining Armor (_My Little Pony_: _Friendship is Magic_, Flashy and Sunshine's uncle in this story parody)

Ducky: Olivia (a little pink duck girl, my OC)

Petrie: Plucky Duck (_Tiny Toon Adventures_)

Spike: Dumbo (_Dumbo _(animated Disney film)

Sharptooth: Discord (_My Little Pony_: _Friendship is Magic_)

Rooter: Bagheera (_The Jungle Book_ and _The Jungle Book 2_)

**Chapter 1: The Births**

In the river underwater, a little red fish swam around, trying to catch its lunch. The fish was right on top of the alligator's head, waking it up. It tried to eat the fish, but the fish dodged and swam over to safety.

A school of sea turtles swam around while a pack of dolphins jumped in and outta the water.

Narrator: _Once during this same earth, beneath the same sunlight, lived a universe of ponies and animals._

A herd of elephants were moving right through a field of dry grass.

"COME ON, HURRY!" Colonel Hathi called to them.

Narrator: _Now the animals were of two kinds. some had flat teeth and ate leaves of trees, berries and fruits from shrubbery. Some had sharp teeth for eating meat products. They preyed upon the plant eaters._

A herd of wild deer moved right through a geyser field, trying to avoid stepping on 1.

Narrator: _Then it happened, the leaves and fruits began to pass away, the mighty beasts that appeared to rule the universe were ruled in truth by the leaf._

At night, a flock of birds flew through the evening sky.

Narrator: _Desperate for good food, some of the herds struck towards the west searching for Rainbow Country, a universe still bright and beautiful. It was a journey toward s the life cycle._

Some time later, a family of ducks had stopped by a pond for food and to tend to a nest of newly-laid eggs, while the pony off springs were born without hatching.

Narrator: It was a march of many dangers, evil creatures stalked the animals and ponies, waiting to seize any who strayed. The animals stopped only to hatch their off springs.

At that minute, one of the eggs hatched. A pair of orange duck feet popped out and the rest of the egg hatched, revealing a pink duckling with light blue eyes named Olivia. She smiled in delight just as a dragonfly flew right past and she rolled outta the nest. She chased the dragonfly, breaking free of her egg, right before she came across a little gray mouse. She chased it around 'til she bumped right into a meat eating plant. The plant opened its mouth and the duckling peered curiously inside, but the mother, a light blue duck with lavender eyes named Clarissa, snatched her daughter outta the way right before the plant could close its trap.

"Mother." Olivia said, nuzzling her mother, who smiled a bit, right before she placed her daughter right back in the nest right next to her siblings.

Elsewhere, a close family of tigers watched their cubs play around. 1 of them was struggling to open his eyes. Finally, he opened his eyes, which were light green. His name was Harvey.

Narrator: _Some of the off springs seemed born without fear and concern._

Thunder and lightning struck, terrifying Harvey a bit, who yelped nervously and hid right beneath Faustine's legs.

A rainstorm was beginning. Nearby, a close family of ponies were eating. In a little patch of grass, wrapped in 1 little cloths, 1 unnamed foal began stirring lightly. Nearby, a very wild animal spotted the 2 little twin foals in the cloths.

Narrator: _Yet, birthing and hatching could be very dangerous._

The wild animal snatched up the bundles, but right before it could get away, one of the bears cuffed the animal, forcing it to drop the bundle, which tumbled down a small hill, fell into a pond, fell down a waterfall, and landed on the ground, startling a group of geckos.

1 of them sniffed the cloth 'til it moved and the lizard ran away.

2 ponies had only 2 ponie babies, their final hopes for the future.

The little twin foals tumbled outta the cloths. Somebody nearby chuckled.

And they called them Flashy and Sunshine.

Flashy and Sunshine smiled and cooed just as they looked around, right before they heard a peculiar voice say, "Here I am."

Turning themselves around, they saw 3 ponies. Their names were Twilight Sparkle, Time Turner and Shining Armor.

Twilight came in too close to Flashy and Sunshine's likings. The twin foals backed away, 'til Twilight licked them lovingly. Right after licking them a few more times, Flashy and Sunshine cheerfully licked their mother's nose and snuggled right up to her.

The other ponies and a few other animals came up to look at Flashy and Sunshine. Flashy and Sunshine were a bit terrified and they hid right behind their mother's right back leg.

"Don't be terrified, come on out." Twilight told them nicely

Flashy and Sunshine hesitantly peeked right out just as the ponies and animals came closer. They yawned and snuggled right up against their mother's right front hoof, 'til the ponies and animals came a bit more closer. They ran out from underneath their mother 'til they stumbled and fell over. Twilight chuckled, picked them up, and set them right on her back.

All that remained of their herd , was their mother, father and uncle. They knew them by sight, by scent, and by their true love. They knew they would be together as always.

"Now, you be careful, my brave little Flashy and Sunshine." Twilight said. Flashy and Sunshine yawned and fell asleep, just as Twilight said, "Beautiful and brave little Flashy and Sunshine."

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "What a very nice beginning."

**Chapter 2: The life lessons**

Sometime later on, Flashy and Sunshine had grown a bit older. The ponies were in a dried-up forest searching for good food. Time Turner gave Flashy and Sunshine a branch full of blueberries.

"Mother," Flashy said, right after he and Sunshine ate and they resumed moving on. "is this all there is left to eat?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my dears," Twilight said. "The universe has been changing. That is why we must walk around just as far as we can every single day 'til we reach Rainbow Country."

Twilight walked away and Flashy and Sunshine chewed on some twigs, but grimaced and both spit it out.

Then they heard Twilight gasp and say, "Flashy, Sunshine, come over here!" Flashy and Sunshine ran right towards their mother, who was looking up at something on a tree branch. "Look, up there!" Twilight said and Flashy and Sunshine looked up to see 2 star-shaped fruits. "Paopu fruits, they're very special."

Twilight gently shook the tree and the paopu fruits fell, 'til she caught them and gave them to Flashy and Sunshine, who both giggled in delight.

"Paopu fruits." Sunshine said as she and Flashy eagerly sniffed them.

Twilight chuckled just as she said, "They're very special., the'll help you grow strong and big, where we are going, there are so many of these good fruits."

Flashy and Sunshine playfully tossed the fruits up in the air and caught them, right before they licked them and held them.

"Come along now, Flashy and Sunshine," Twilight said. The 5 ponies continued to move on, just as Twilight said, "The country is filled with good food, more than you could ever eat, and more fresh water than you could drink. It's a wonderful, beautiful place, where we'll live cheerfully with many more of our very own kind."

"When will we get there?" asked Flashy.

"The bright life cycle must pass over us many times," Twilight told them. "And we must follow it to where it touches the grounds."

"Have you ever seen Rainbow Country?" Sunshine curiously asked her, by making her stop in their tracks.

"No, I haven't." Twilight answered truthfully, much to Flashy and Sunshine's confusion.

"Well...how do you know it's really there?" asked Sunshine.

"Some things you can see with your eyes," Twilight told them, "others you can see with your hearts and souls."

"We don't understand mother," Flashy said, dropping their paopu fruits.

Twilight smiled and nuzzled her son and daughter, just as she said, "You will, my brave little foals, you will."

Flashy and Sunshine smiled at their mother, right before they turned their attention to the paopu fruits and licked their lips. They were about to eat it when the sound of laughter drew their attention. Curious, they went to investigate and peeked right through some tall grass.

"Flashy, Sunshine, don't go too far away." Twilight told them.

Flashy and Sunshine saw a tiger cub named Harvey rubbing against Faustine, right before he turned and saw a little bug. Smirking, he began chasing it. It landed right on 3 rocks, which Harvey bumped right into.

"Hey!" Sunshine called with 2 smiling faces, but the tiger cub ignored them.

Seeing the little bug on top of the rock, he smirked and was about to pounce, but the bug squirted him in the face with blue ink. Flashy and Sunshine couldn't help but find this hilarious, so they began laughing, catching the tiger cub's attention just as he turned and stared at them.

"What are you staring at?" Harvey snapped at them, making them stop laughing.

They gasped when they saw Harvey smirking, getting ready to charge.

"Alright, 2 can play at this game," Flashy said with a smirk, right before he and Sunshine jumped right outta the grass and got ready to charge as well.

With a shout, Harvey charged right towards Flashy and Sunshine, who charged right towards them as well. Harvey's parents saw what Harvey, Flashy and Sunshine were doing, right before Faustine ran over and blocked both of their paths just before they were about to charge, causing Flashy and Sunshine to skid to a stop with nervous looks on their faces.

Harvey stared at Flashy and Sunshine, who both gulped nervously and backed away just as Faustine stared at them, while Twilight called out, "Flashy, Sunshine!"

"Come on, Harvey," Faustine said. "Tigers are never meant to play with ponies."

Harvey blew a raspberry at Flashy and Sunshine, and Faustine growled at Flashy and Sunshine, who nervously backed away, just as Twilight called out again, "Flashy, Sunshine!"

"You heard him," Harvey snapped at Flashy and Sunshine, "tigers are never meant to play with ponies!"

Twilight and Faustine picked their off springs up and carried them away from 1 another.

Flashy and Sunshine looked a bit confused, just as Sunshine said, "Ponies?" Then Sunshine asked their mother, just as Twilight put them on her back and Flashy and Sunshine picked up their paopu fruits, "Mother, what are ponies?"

"Why, that's what we are, dears," Twilight told them.

"Oh," Flashy said, right before he asked, "well, why can't we play with that tiger cub? we were only having fun and excitement."

"Well, we all stick to our very own kind," Twilight explained just as they continued on their journey. "The elephants, the lions, the ducks, the orangutans, we never do anything together as always."

"Why, Mother?" asked Sunshine.

"Well, 'cause we're different," Twilight told them. "It's always been that way."

"Well, why's that?" asked Flashy, still not understanding.

Twilight chuckled and said, "Oh, don't worry about it too much, when we reach Rainbow Country, there will be many ponies for you to play with."

Flashy and Sunshine sighed depressingly, just as Sunshine said, "I just wish we were there right now."

"It's a very long way," said Twilight. "Right past the big rock that looks just like a unicorn and right past the volcanoes. It's still a very long way, but we'll get there in no time."

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "Wow, super awesome, let's hope Flashy and Sunshine make it to Rainbow Country in the nick of time."

**Chapter 3: Discord attacks**

It was night time and Flashy and Sunshine and their close family were fast asleep. Flashy and Sunshine were both nestled against their mother. A dragonfly buzzed around the sleeping ponies and was about to land right on Flashy's head, but a green frog jumped right off of Shining Armor's head and caught the dragonfly and landed right in front of Flashy and Sunshine, waking them up with a real big gasp. They watched just as the green frog chewed up the dragonfly and opened its mouth to croak, right before it jumped over to the other side. Flashy and Sunshine began following it just as it jumped away.

"Hey, jumper, come back here!" Flashy called just as he and Sunshine chased after it.

The frog jumped away and Flashy and Sunshine were about to continue to chase it, 'til Harvey jumped right in front of them and said, "What? you again?! go away! that's my jumper!"

Flashy and Sunshine frowned, just as he walked away, and Sunshine said, "Says who? we saw it first!"

"Says me, that's who!" Harvey said smugly. "He's in my pond!"

He slid right down a path and landed right in the water where the frog was and another frog popped up out of it, just as Flashy and Sunshine slid right down and bumped right into Harvey, who stared at them, 'til a bubble popped up with another frog inside it. Harvey pounced on the bubble, but it popped and the frog disappeared.

A big bubble with another frog in it appeared right near Flashy and Sunshine, right before it popped on its own and the frog disappeared. Another bubble with another frog in it blew up, this time underneath Flashy and Sunshine, who moved outta the way, and Harvey pounced on the bubble, which popped again.

The 3 of them began laughing, having fun and excitement popping bubbles with frogs in it, just as Flashy said, "Over here!"

"Hey, this is fun and exciting!" Harvey said with laughter, just as he pounced on another bubble and it popped.

The 3 of them continued laughing and having fun and excitement. But just as they did, they failed to notice a real big shadow beginning to loom over them 'til they heard a growling sound, which made them freeze in their tracks.

"Tell me that was your stomachs." Harvey said nervously.

"That sounded too hungry to sound like our stomachs." Sunshine told him.

"Alright, then," Harvey said. "tell me that was just an earthquake."

"That sounded much too loud for an earthquake, either." Flashy said, now looking a bit uneasy.

Then they both heard a snarling sound. A snarl that any animal or pony could recognize and struck fear into their hearts.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." Harvey said, now looking terrified, right before they both turned around and gasped in fear.

A large gray dragon with glowing eyes had appeared and was flying right towards them. But it wasn't just any evil dragon!

"DISCORD!"

Of all of the evil dragons every single animal and pony feared, Discord was the most feared of all times. No animal and pony had ever escaped from Discord and lived to tell the legend.

The 3 youngsters screamed in fear and began running away, fearing for their entire lives.

"HELP!" Harvey screamed, just as he tripped and landed right on his back and Flashy and Sunshine tripped over him, screaming, "MOTHER! HELP!"

The 3 of them screamed in fear again and got up and ran away. They fled right inside a thorny place just as Discord chased after them. The pair hid right behind a thorny branch just as he peered inside, trying to find them right before he moved far away from them.

"Well...young kids," Discord said. Flashy, Sunshine and Harvey silently backed away just as Discord's head went right in through the place, and sniffed around for them. "I can smell you. I can hear your breaths. I can feel your airs. Where are you?" They ducked down right underneath a branch, which lowered to the ground just as Discord continued to sniff for them.

When he moved far away, Flashy whispered to Harvey, "Go." The 3 snuck away 'til they reached 2 separate paths. Harvey went right down the left path while Flashy and Sunshine went right down the right path. "This way." Sunshine whispered to him.

"Mm-mm." Harvey said, right before he ran down that path.

Flashy and Sunshine chased after him, while Flashy called out, "COME BACK! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Unfortunately, they drew Discord's attention in the process and the evil dragon growled just as he turned his head in their directions with a terrifying grin on his face. He chased right after her and snapped his teeth, breathing fire everywhere. Flashy and Sunshine barely dodged his teeth, avoided getting stomped on by one of Discord's claws and getting their pony hairs singed, and continued running around for their entire life 'til they got trapped in some vines.

Flashy and Sunshine screamed in fear just as the vines began pulling them right towards Discord, who continued to snap his teeth, trying to get the pony twins. But when Discord got closer, Flashy and Sunshine's eyes narrowed right before they scratched Discord on his nose, making him roar loudly in pain, right before they got free of the vines and a thorny vine caught Discord in his right eye. He flew right outta the thorns and rubbed his right eye, just as Harvey, Flashy and Sunshine screamed in terror.

Flashy and Sunshine finally caught up to Harvey and the 3 of them continued running for their entire lives. Enraged, Discord flew over and landed hard on the ground, shaking it and knocking the 3 of them off their feet. He pinned 3 of them down and snarled in their faces, just as Flashy and Sunshine closed their eyes, turned their heads away, and screamed in fear.

Suddenly, a light purple hoof came outta nowhere and karate chopped at Discord, causing him to let go of the 3 and hit a boulder. It was Twilight, who stared angrily at Discord, just as he tried to get up and Flashy, Sunshine and Harvey ran right behind Twilight's legs.

"Mother!" Flashy said.

"Flashy, Sunshine, go, go!" Twilight exclaimed, nudging her son and daughter away just as Harvey ran away and Discord charged right towards Twilight.

Discord snapped at Twilight, who dove outta the way, lifting her front hooves.

Flashy and Sunshine saw that Harvey was in the way of their mother's right front hoof and Sunshine exclaimed, "Watch out!" and pulled Harvey outta the way in the nick of time.

Discord snarled just as he snapped his teeth at Twilight, swatting her outta the way right before he began to advance on a terrified Flashy and Sunshine. Twilight darted into his way, and swung her right front hoof at him. She then knocked him right into a mountain. She, Flashy, Sunshine and Harvey began running away, but Discord wasn't about to let them go just as he flew right towards Twilight and landed right on her back. Harvey, Flashy and Sunshine turned and screamed in fear just as they watched Discord bite into Twilight's back. The 3 of them moved outta the way just as Twilight kicked Discord off of her and kicked him over the ledge with her back legs. Twilight was terribly injured, but she ran off to find her son and daughter and Harvey.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling and shaking, catching Flashy, Sunshine and Harvey's attention. The ground began spliting in half and Flashy and Sunshine were standing right in the middle of it, but they moved outta the way.

Discord recovered and began chasing after Harvey, Flashy and Sunshine, who immediately resumed running for their entire lives just as the ground continued crumbling. The 3 of them were under Discord's feet, but jumped outta the way and landed on his right foot. The ground cracked in halves and blue steam came up. The ground began tilting, causing Harvey, Flashy and Sunshine to fall right off of Discord's right foot and tumble down 'til they hit a big rock. Discord slid right down and the 3 of them gasped in horror, right before Discord knocked them off and they grabbed right onto his tail for dear life just as they fell over, screaming, "HEEEELLLPPPPP!"

"MOTHER!" Sunshine screamed and Twilight turned, hearing Flashy and Sunshine call her name.

Flashy, Sunshine and Harvey hurriedly jumped right up onto Discord's tail and ran up his great big body. They tried running up the shaking ground just as Discord snapped his teeth trying to get them, but Twilight magically cuffed Discord and caught Harvey, Flashy and Sunshine in her mouth, while Discord fell right into the chasm.

Twilight lifted the 3 of them to safety and placed them right on the ground, right before Harvey ran away and she led Flashy and Sunshine away. Harvey screamed and Faustine let out a distressed call. Shining Armor was wide awake and looking for his nephew and niece, right before the ground began rising beneath them.

Herds of animals tried running away, but got hit by the wave in the ground.

"DAD!" Harvey screamed just as he tried to reach his close family, but a big crack in the ground appeared, separating him from them.

Narrator: _In this time of many disasters, a great big earthquake split the universe. Herds were divided, close families were cut in half. Flashy and Sunshine were separated from Shining Armor._

Soon, right after the earthquake subsided, Harvey was on 1 side of the universe and his close family and Shining Armor were on the other.

"Harvey!" Faustine called out to him.

"MOM! DAD!" Harvey screamed, trying to find a way over to his parents.

Narrator: _Harvey was on 1 side of the divide, his parents were on the other._

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "Good grief, what do you think will happen next?"

**Chapter 4: Twilight's passing and Flashy and Sunshine's depression**

Later on that night….heavy rain poured down just as Flashy and Sunshine's voices called out in the distance.

"Mother!" Flashy called out for their mother just as they jumped right over to the next platform.

"Mother…where are you?" Sunshine asked as they saw Twilight lying down on the ground in pain from her deep injury on her bleeding back and ran over to her.

"Mother!" Flashy exclaimed frantically in shock as they rushed over to her.

"Mother, please get up." Sunshine said in fear and concern.

"I…don't…think…I…can, Flashy….and Sunshine." Twilight said weakly as Flashy and Sunshine's eyes were welling up with tear drops.

"Of course you can, Twilight, get up." Flashy said while tearing up a bit as Twilight tried standing up, but her legs shook, and she fell right over, and Flashy and Sunshine came over to her with depressed eyes and Twilight looked up at them.

"Beautiful brave Flashy and Sunshine, can you remember how to get to Rainbow Country?" Twilight asked.

"We think so, mother, but why do we need to know if you're always gonna be with all of us?" Sunshine asked still tearing up a bit in concern.

"I'll always be with you guys, even if you won't be able to see me." Twilight said as Flashy and Sunshine looked up at her.

"What do you mean we won't be able to see you, mother? we're always able to see you." Flashy said as Twilight spoke her final words to them 1 last time.

"Flashy, Sunshine, let your hearts and souls guide you, they whisper to you, so listen very closely." Twilight said as she closed her eyes and passed away from Discord's powerful attacks and she wasn't saying anything to Flashy and Sunshine anymore.

"Mother? Mother?" Sunshine asked tearing up a bit close to crying and weeping as she and Flashy couldn't hold it in anymore, and feeling depressed and heartbroken upon realizing that their mother had passed away, put their face and hooves on their laps and began crying and weeping uncontrollably.

The very next morning, the rainstorm had ended, and Flashy and Sunshine walked around depressingly by themselves with tear drops coming outta their eyes just as they sniffed depressingly, and suddenly, they slid down and landed right on the ground, and still depressed and heartbroken about the departure of their mother, they went over to the big rock and began crying and weeping uncontrollably beside it, and a talking black panther named Bagheera (_The Jungle Book _and_ The Jungle Book 2_) who heard Flashy and Sunshine crying and weeping uncontrollably came over and saw them crying and weeping uncontrollably beside the big rock.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Bagheera asked as Flashy and Sunshine continued crying and weeping uncontrollably.

"What's the problem? you're not injured." Bagheera said.

"It's just not fair, she should've known better, that was Discord, and it's her entire fault." Flashy said between sobs and weeps over the departure of their mother as Bagheera looked up at them.

"Who's entire fault?" Bagheera asked.

"Mother's…" Sunshine said teared up a bit between sobs and weeps as Bagheera now understood that most ponies and animals who faced Discord never survived.

"Oh yeah, I see, I see." Bagheera said.

"Why did we ever wander so far away from home?" Flashy asked as he and Sunshine sniffed depressingly with tear drops coming outta their eyes.

"Oh, it's not your entire fault, it's not even your mother's entire fault, now look here, little ponies, it's nobody's entire fault, the great mystery of life has just begun, but you see, not all ponies or animals can arrive together as always at the end." Bagheera said as Flashy and Sunshine sniffed a bit lightly.

"What are we gonna do? we miss her more than anything else." Sunshine said depressingly as Bagheera smiled at them.

"And you'll always miss her….. but she'll always be with you…in fact, you're never apart 'cause you're still a part of 1 another."

"Our heads hurts." Flashy said depressingly with their heads hanging down.

"Well, that too will go in time, little ponies, only in time."

Bagheera left just as Flashy and Sunshine walked their own way with heavy hearts and minds.

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "Kind of depressing, but Flashy and Sunshine will continue their journey quest."

**Chapter 5: Flashy and Sunshine meet Olivia and Plucky**

Someplace else, a little peacock fought with its siblings over a blueberry 'til an owl came to take the blueberry from them and ate it. A mother peacock showed up with enough blueberries for the litle peacocks. The little peacocks took their blueberries and went right past Flashy and Sunshine, who were lying right down on the ground, still depressed over their mother's passing, which the final peacock noticed.

At 1st, it began flying away, but then it went over to Flashy and Sunshine and offered some blueberries to them.

Narrator: At 1st, Flashy and Sunshine could only think about their mother. They hardly noticed their starvation and almost forgot about Rainbow Country and that they must somehow reach it.

The peacock moved the blueberries closer to Flashy and Sunshine. When they still ignored them, it placed the blueberries closer to them, but Flashy and Sunshine sighed depressingly, closed their eyes and turned away.

Minutes later, Flashy and Sunshine wandered right into the place where their mother and Discord had fought. Just as they did, they didn't notice 2 more paopu fruits floating in the wind with a leaf parachute.

Neither did they hear a peculiar voice whispering to them, "Flashy, Sunshine."

Upon seeing their mother's hoof prints, Flashy and Sunshine broke down crying and weeping silently just as they rubbed their head against 2 of the hoof prints, making sure to memorize every single details of them.

Finally, they turned and began leaving, 'til beams of sunlight shone right down on their mother's hoof prints and the paopu fruits floated right down and landed right down inside of it. This time, they heard a peculiar voice they knew all too well whisper to them, "Flashy, Sunshine."

They stared at the fruits and watched just as some puddles of water gathered in it, revealing their reflection.

"Beautiful brave Flashy and Sunshine," Twilight's voice said, startling the young pony twins. "can you remember how to Rainbow Country?" Dumbfounded, Flashy and Sunshine shook their heads no. "Follow the bright sunlight past the big rock that looks like a pony and past the volcanoes." Now remembering where they were supposed to go, Flashy and Sunshine nodded. "I'll be in your hearts and souls, Flashy and Sunshine. let your hearts and souls guide you."

Flashy and Sunshine picked up the paopu fruits and began carrying them away with them. They had just climbed up a ledge and gasped when they saw the shadow of a pony on the cliff wall ahead of them.

"Mother," Flashy said, right before he and Sunshine jumped up and down and the shadow jumped up and down too. "Mother!" Sunshine exclaimed in excitement. They giggled cheerfully and ran down from the big rock and ran towards the cliff wall, making the shadow of what they thought was their mother run aroundwith them. "Mother! It's you!" Flashy exclaimed cheerfully. "Wait, Mother! wait!"

Once they approached the wall, they dropped their paopu fruits and licked the cliff walls, 'til she realized it was only their own shadows. In a heartbeat, their depressed moods were back just as they sighed depressingly and picked up their paopu fruits.

Then Flashy and Sunshine knew for certain they were alone, and that though Rainbow Country was far away and the journey there was perilous, they would need to find their way, or the chain of life would be broken.

Just then, Flashy and Sunshine noticed a certain tiger cub ahead of them, going the opposite way.

"Harvey!" Flashy exclaimed in excitement, right before he and Sunshine ran up to him. Harvey was busy trying to find a way to get across to the other side when they came up to him and said, "Hey, Harvey!"

"What do you want?" Harvey sneered at them.

Sunshine chuckled sheepishly and said, "Nothing. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my own kind," Harvey told them as he went back to looking down at the canyon and trying to find a safe way across. "They're on the other side."

Flashy and Sunshine looked down as well, right before Flashy said, "Well, we hate to burst your bubble, Harvey, but I've looked all over this place. You can't climb up the other side."

"Maybe you can't." Harvey retorted, right before he hopped down and Flashy and Sunshine got an idea.

"Wait," Sunshine said. "we're going to Rainbow Country! we could..." Harvey yelped just as he almost slipped and Sunshine finished, "Help 1 another."

Harvey scoffed and continued to climb down just as he said, "A tiger, doesn't need help from 2 ponies!" Harvey kicked some dirt in Flashy and Sunshine's faces, but when he did, he slipped and slid right down to the bottom of the chasm.

"Well, at least we're not gonna be alone!" Flashy yelled down to him.

Harvey frowned just as he got up and said, "Well, when I find my close family, I won't be alone! So go away!" He walked off, saying, "tigers can be very dangerous. They only speak with other tigers and they only travel with other tigers!"

Flashy and Sunshine sighed heavilly, picked up their paopu fruits, and continued on their journey to Rainbow Country.

Sometime later, at a little pond, Olivia jumped in and caught some food in her beak. When she did, something caught her attention and she swam right over to see Flashy and Sunshine lying despondently beside the edge of the pond. Olivia got out of the water and smiled at them.

"Hi there!" She said to them, but Flashy and Sunshine didn't answer her. "I said hi there." Oliva said, right before she noticed 2 tear drops fall right down Flashy and Sunshine's cheeks and land right in the pond. "What are your names?" She asked Flashy and Sunshine, but again, Flashy and Sunshine didn't answer them and just sighed depressingly. "Maybe you can't speak yet. right? right?" Olivia said.

Flashy and Sunshine stared at Oliva and Flashy said, "Don't you know anything? ponies don't speak to...whatever you are."

They got up, but this didn't dissuade Olivia, just as she said, "Me? I'm like a pony too!" She got down so she was standing on all 4s and said, "See? And I've a short tail like you!" She tried to make her tail look like Flashy and Sunshine's. Flashy and Sunshine smiled and shook their heads in amusement, unconvinced by Olivia's act, and raised 2 eyebrows a Olivia, who finally admitted just as she sat right down by the edge of the pond, "Alright, I'm not like a pony. I'm a duck, but I'm all alone. I really am." She sniffled depressingly, right before she added, "I lost my close family in the great big earthquake."

Flashy and Sunshine got an idea, right before Sunshine said, "Well...do you want to come with me and Flashy?"

"Yes, of course!" Olivia exclaimed in excitement as she jumped up in excitement, but then covered her mouth and said, "I do, I really do!"

Flashy and Sunshine chuckled and Flashy said, "Alright, come on," right before they turned to Olivia and added, "But you need to keep up."

"I will keep up, I will!" Olivia said, as the 3 of them walked right through some water and she hummed to herself, before she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Rainbow Country," Sunshine answered her. "We're not gonna stop 'til we find our dad and Uncle Shining Armor."

Just as they both got outta the water and walked right through a dried-up forest, Olivia asked her, "Do you think my close family went to Rainbow Country?"

"Hmm, maybe," Flashy said. "Our mother said it's where all of the herds were going."

"Oh, I do hope so." Olivia said.

Realizing they hadn't introduced themselves, Flashy and Sunshine turned to her with smiling faces and Sunshine said, "Our names are Flashy and Sunshine."

"Mine's Olivia," Olivia told them. "Yep, that's what it is! Yes it is!"

Olivia begain humming to herself just as they both jumped over some cracks and Flashy and Sunshine giggled in delight.

Olivia: _**Don't step on a crack**_

_**or you'll fall over and break your back**_

The 3 of them giggled in delight 'til they both heard Olivia's stomach rumbling.

Olivia giggled in delight and said, "My stomach's speaking."

Flashy and Sunshine heard their stomachs rumbling as well and Flashy said, "Ours too." They spotted 2 branches and Sunshine said, "We wonder what this tastes like." They bit the branches and Olivia looked surprised when she heard somebody else screaming.

"The tree is speaking!" Olivia said.

"No, it's not." Flashy said as he and Sunshine tugged on the branch, which continued screaming.

"You shouldn't eat speaking trees, no you shouldn't." Olivia said.

Flashy and Sunshine continued tugging on the branches with their teeth 'til a green duck with an orange beak, 2 orange webbed feet and a sleeveless white t-shirt slid right down from it and landed on Flashy's nose. Flashy and Sunshine's eyes widened in shock just as the green duck grinned nervously at them, right before Flashy and Sunshine screamed and let go of the branches, causing the green duck to go flying. Olivia screamed and hid right behind Sunshine's right front leg, just as the green duck landed right on the ground, breaking a big entrance through it.

Olivia peered inside the entrance where the green duck was cowering in fear and asked, "Who are you?"

"M-My name's Plucky." the green duck said shakily.

"Plucky, right?" Olivia said, right before she giggled in delight and stepped right back just as the green duck now known as Plucky came outta the entrance. "Good name!"

"Did I fly on my hang glider?" Plucky asked Flashy, Sunshine and Olivia.

"No, you fell over." Olivia told him.

"I fell over?" Plucky said incredulously, right before he groaned sadly.

"You can't fly on your hang glider?" Olivia asked him, right before she looked at the tree and asked, "But how did you get way up there?"

"I climbed." Plucky answered.

"But you're a flying duck, not a river duck." Flashy pointed out.

"It's hard to fly on a hang glider." Plucky said, right before he tried to fly on it, but landed right on the ground.

"I guess it is," Sunshine said. "We can't even do it."

"No, we can't even do that alright." Olivia said with a giggle in delight.

Meanwhile Harvey was still at the bottom of the chasm, trying to find a way out just as he walked on some rock formations.

What he didn't know was that the rock formations he was standing on was Discord. Suddenly, he slipped and fell over. Soon, a light shone right down into the canyon, revealing Discord to Harvey, who screamed in fear and ran away and hid. But then he peeked out when he realized Discord wasn't moving around.

He smirked evilly right before he snuck up to Discord. He stuck his tongue out at the evil dragon and butted his head a few times. He then backed up far away, getting ready to charge, right before he charged at Discord.

However, it turned out that Discord wasn't deceased just as had previously been thought, but unconscious just as his right eye opened and stared at Harvey, who skidded to a stop and screamed again, right before hightailing it out of there just as Discord got up. The pony twins and the tiger cub would pay dearly. Yes, they would both pay for it.

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "Good thing Flashy and Sunshine both met Olivia and Plucky."

**Chapter 6: Harvey's story telling**

Meanwhile, Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia, and Plucky were walking around past a tree just as Olivia hummed to herself 'til Flashy shushed her and whispered, "Not so loud." They peeked out and Sunshine whispered, "Stay low." right before they both hid right behind a wall-like root.

A Rhinocerous stomped right past the tree, growling. When the Rhinocerous was gone, Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia and Plucky came outta their hiding place and resumed walking around. A nervous Plucky jumped right onto Flashy and climbed right up to his head, cowering beneath Flashy's paopu fruit.

"Ow! Hey!" Flashy yelped, right before he saw Plucky and said, "Plucky, get off me!"

Plucky smiled and smoothed the hair on Flashy's head just as he said, "You have a real nice flat head, flat head!"

"My name's not Flat Head!" Flashy said while staring at Plucky in annoyance. "It's Flashy, and that's my twin sister, Sunshine!"

"Flashy? Sunshine?" Plucky said, right before he saw Flashy's paopu fruit and smiled, right before putting it on his head like a baseball cap.

"Are you just gonna stay up there?" Flashy asked him in annoyance.

"Yes, I am." Plucky said with a smiling face, but then yelped a bit and held right on just as Flashy and Sunshine shook their heads.

"Well, you can't!" Flashy snapped. "You're wrecking 1 of our paopu fruits!"

"It's very special," Olivia chimed in. "their mother gave it to them." Plucky looked at Olivia, just as Olivia said, "she did."

"Oh! Then a gift from your mother is very important!" Plucky said. "I'll keep them safe and secure! I won't let anybody else touch them!"

He held the paopu fruits and began pacing back and forth with it like a guard duck on duty, just as Olivia said, "Yes, Plucky, you keep it safe. Yes you do."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Flashy said, right before he said to Plucky, "I'm not a carrier! Now, get off me!" he and Sunshine began running around, just as Sunshine said, "You're a flying duck, Plucky! And it's about time you began!"

"B-B-B-But," Plucky stammered, but then screamed just as Flashy and Sunshine increased their speed while Olivia ran right behind them and flapped her wings, while saying, "Use your hang glider, Plucky!"

"No, no! I can't!" Plucky whimpered, clinging to Flashy's head.

"You can fly on your hang glider, Plucky!" Flashy said. "Now use your hang glider!"

"Plucky, higher!" Olivia said. "Higher like a flying duck!"

Suddenly, Plucky screamed, "DANGER ALERT!"

"Where, Plucky?" Olivia said.

"Th-Th-There! Up ahead!" Plucky screamed just as Flashy and Sunshine ran right into an animal skeleton that attached itself to their backs, making them scream and run the other way with Plucky riding on Flashy's head and Olivia riding on Sunshine's back.

At that minute, Harvey arrived, screaming and running away from Discord, right before he bumped right into Flashy and Sunshine and the skeleton fell right off their back and knocked Harvey over onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Harvey! It's you!" Flashy said as he and Sunshine walked right over to Harvey and Olivia and Plucky came right over and looked right down at him. "What happened? Why are you so terrified?"

"Terrified? me?" Harvey retorted just as he got up and walked right underneath them with a laugh. Then he asked, "Why are you so terrified?"

"We're not terrified," Sunshine snapped,"...are we?"

"No, we're not." Olivia said as Plucky slid right down.

"Well, you should be," Harvey said. "I could be with other tigers, but I decided to come back and warn you." He walked right towards them and said, "I...met...Discord!"

Plucky screamed in fear and said, "Discord!" right before he jumped right onto Sunshine's neck and clung to her, much to hers and Flashy's annoyances.

Flashy and Sunshine didn't believe Harvey's story for 1 single minute just as Flashy said, "Come on, Harvey. Discord is deceased. He fell right down into the great big underground."

"And that's exactly where he met me." Harvey said.

"Oh, dear brave Harvey." Olivia said.

"Dear brave Harvey." Plucky echoed.

Flashy and Sunshine stared at Plucky and Olivia in disbelief, not able to believe they were buying every single part of Harvey's fib.

"Yeah, right, I am brave and fearless." Harvey smirked.

"Discord is deceased!" Sunshine snapped.

"My dad told me that ponies have very small brains." Harvey said. Flashy and Sunshine rolled her eyes and turned to walk away 'til Harvey jumped right onto a big log. "I was all alone with him in the dark, just Discord and me. I could hear him breathing." He smirked just as he turned over to Olivia and imitated heavy breathing, terrifying Olivia. "I could see his 1 big ugly eye looking for me."

Olivia gasped in fear and asked, "What did you do?"

"I walked right up to him, I looked him straight in the eye, and said...hi-yah!"

He jumped right on the log, catapulting Olivia right into the air. She landed safely right on the ground, but then the sound of a little elephant snoring caught her attention from a shrub and she walked right over to it.

"Olivia!" Flashy and Sunshine called out.

"Hello," Olivia said as she peeked into the bush and saw a little elephant with a little yellow cap. "Hello?" "you should come out from hiding. You should. You're very late! Yes, you are." "You're all alone. Are you not terrified?" "we're going to Rainbow Country," she said. "You can go with the 5 of us. Yes, you can." Shhe noticed his trunk and said, "You're an elephant, so we'll call you Dumbo."

Olivia got out of the shrub and Dumbo began following right before he ate all of the leaves off the shrub. Then he lied right down and slept.

"Olivia?" Flashy and Sunshine called out just as Olivia stared at Dumbo.

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "Dumbo joins the gang!"

**Chapter 7: A new kind of herd**

Minutes later, the 6 creatures were walking right beside a stream, Flashy and Sunshine leading the way with Olivia sitting on Sunshine's back holding out a branch of leaves for Dumbo and Plucky sitting on Flashy's head, while Harvey was walking separate of the group.

Narrator: _And so the 6 hungry animals left for Rainbow Country. There had never been such a herd before – 2 ponies, a tiger, a light blue duck, a green duck and an elephant, all together as always. All knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve to death or find themselves in Discord's shadow._

A little while later, the group had stopped near a waterfall.

"Hmm," Flashy said. "Paopu fruits grow where there's a lot of water. If we follow this waterfall..."

They bent down and sniffed the waterfall and Plucky said, "No green foods or fruits here. And I'm still starving."

"I'm still starving too, Plucky." Olivia agreed.

Flashy shook both Plucky and Olivia off his head, causing them to fall right into the little stream, just as Flashy, Sunshine and Dumbo walked away, with Flashy and Sunshine sniffing the air, just as Plucky and Olivia surfaced.

"Can you smell something?" asked Sunshine.

Plucky sniffed the air and said, "I...I...I smell...I smell...I smell...Hmm...Olivia."

"You smell me?" Olivia asked her and giggled.

Flashy and Sunshine sniffed the air again, as Flashy said, "We smell water. we smell...paopu fruits!"

The group then spotted a forest full of fruits and leaves, just as Olivia said, "Oh, look! Green food and fruits!"

"It's Rainbow Country, I found it!" Harvey bragged.

"Harvey!" Sunshine snapped. "Stop that!"

"I found it!" Harvey bragged.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Olivia exclaimed in alarm.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Flashy said. "That way! Come on!"

The group scrambled outta the pit and Olivia tried to get Dumbo to move, just as she cried out, "Dumbo! Hurry up!"

"Olivia, Dumbo!" Sunshine cried out. "Get outta there!"

In the next minute, a herd of animals stampeded right through and ran towards the forest of fruits. The group peeked out and watched just as the animals ate the leaves and fruits off the trees, just as Harvey frowned deeply.

"They're eating our good food!" Harvey said angrily. "Look what they're doing! They're so selfish! What about me?! I'm still starving!"

Plucky frowned just as he came up to Harvey and said, "You're still starving? I'm empty to the top! We're at Rainbow Country and we still don't have any paopu fruits! We'll be starving for the rest of our entire lives!"

Plucky began sobbing silently and Flashy and Sunshine looked depressed, just as Flashy said, "Oh, Plucky. Harvey was wrong. This isn't Rainbow Country."

"Ohh," Olivia said when she noticed that the trees were now bare of leaves and fruits just as the animals moved on. "It's not much of anything."

"Well," Sunshine said, "we might as well go down and see if there's anything left."

Later, the group found another tree with fruits and leaves.

"Plucky," Flashy said. "Do you think you could fly up there and-"

"No way!" Plucky said.

"Plucky, don't feel depressed," Olivia said. "Many things don't fly. Rocks, trees, sticks and Dumbo."

Flashy and Sunshine licked their lips, right before they began climbing up and Plucky clung to Sunshine's head, whimpering in fear, and Olivia climbed up, trying to get Plucky to stand up. Plucky looked down, screamed, and clung to Sunshine's head again.

Dumbo walked over just as Sunshine said, "Olivia, guide Plucky towards the branches." Olivia began guiding Plucky to the branches and Flashy said, "Alright, Dumbo, not too fast. Whoa! Okay. Hey, not too fast. Hey, not too fast!"

Dumbo ignored them and pushed them up quickly. Plucky looked down again and screamed again, clinging tighter to Sunshine's head. Harvey was doing nothing to help them, as he laughed.

"You 5 look so ridiculous!" Harvey taunted them.

"If you're not gonna be any help, Harvey, shut the heck up!" Sunshine snapped at him.

Plucky climbed up onto the branch and began shaking it free of leaves and fruits. Dumbo began eating the leaves and fruits and moved, causing Flashy and Sunshine to land right at the bottom, where the leaves and fruits had landed, leaving Olivia and Plucky on the branch.

"Olivia, Plucky," Flashy called, "come down here! We've got fruits and green foods!"

Olivia hugged Plucky, right before she glided down to join Flashy, Sunshine and Dumbo.

Plucky was clinging to the branch for dear life, just as Olivia called out, "Fly on your hang glider, Plucky!"

The branch broke and Plucky screamed in fear just as he began falling over.

"Fly on your hang glider, Plucky!" Flashy exclaimed in excitement as Plucky strapped himself on his hang glider. "Use your hang glider!"

Plucky slowly floated right down and Flashy and Sunshine blew gently on his hang glider, making him stay in the air for a bit right before landing gently.

"Did I fly on my hang glider?" Plucky asked Olivia, who depressingly shook her head.

Flashy and Sunshine walked right over and Sunshine said, "Come on, Harvey! We've got green food and fruits!"

"I can get my own green food and fruits." Harvey said, right before he began trying to knock the leaves and fruits off a tree near him and Flashy and Sunshine to no avail.

Tempting just as it was to see Harvey keep going 'til he got a headache, Flashy and Sunshine grabbed some mouths full of leaves and fruits and waited. When Harvey hit the tree, Flashy and Sunshine dropped them over to Harvey.

Harvey smirked and began eating, right before he said, "See? I can take real good care of myself...all by myself!" He walked away right towards a small cliff, just as he added, "And I'm not terrified of being alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not terrified of Discord!" He smirked evilly, just as he added, "I hope he doesn't come and eat any of you!"

"Don't worry about it," Flashy said to the others, calmly, "Discord is deceased."

Olivia got a bit spooked when Flashy and Sunshine mentioned Discord, right before she guided nervously. Dumbo and Plucky over to Harvey, who smirked. Flashy and Sunshine looked depressed just as they watched their good friends curl up right besides Harvey, who looked surprised at 1st, but let them join him.

They sighed depressingly and Sunshine repeated, "Discord is deceased." right before they walked right over to a footprint where they had put their paopu fruits and curled up inside of the footprint and sighed heavily again.

Harvey, Dumbo and Plucky began snoring loudly, waking Olivia up. She frowned and covered her head, right before she tried going under Dumbo to block out the sound, but it didn't work. So she walked right over to where Flashy and Sunshine were and curled up right beside them. Flashy and Sunshine smiled and began drifting off, just as Plucky came over and joined them. Dumbo was the next 1 to follow.

Harvey was shivering in his slumber, right before he woke up and looked surprised to notice that Olivia, Dumbo and Plucky had left. He looked around and saw they'd gone over to Flashy and Sunshine. Just as much as Harvey hated to admit it, he was lonesome and cold. So he got right up and walked right over to Flashy and Sunshine, who lifted their hooves and allowed Harvey to snuggle up right next to them.

Harvey opened his eyes and noticed Flashy and Sunshine smirking.

"What?" He asked.

"So you do have a kind heart, Harvey." Flashy said with a smirk.

"Shut the heck up!" Harvey said.

Flashy and Sunshine gave him a 'Whatever you say' shrug, right before they all fell asleep.

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "Wow, very good."

**Chapter 8: The fight scene**

The very next morning, Flashy, Sunshine, Harvey, Olivia, Dumbo, and Plucky were fast asleep when a roaring sound startled Harvey awake. He looked up and gasped in fear, right before he ducked down and began trying to wake Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia, Dumbo, and Plucky up.

"Wake up, wake up!" Harvey whispered frantically to Flashy and Sunshine, but Flashy and Sunshine ignored him and continued sleeping. "Wake up!" Harvey said as he nudged their heads, waking them up.

"Hey, cut that out!" Flashy snapped at him.

Harvey shushed them and whispered, "It's Discord!"

Flashy and Sunshine remained unconvinced just as Sunshine said with a frowning face, "Very funny, Harvey. Stop that!"

"He'll eat all of us! He'll eat all of us!" Harvey screamed, waking up Dumbo, Olivia, and Plucky. "RUN FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIVES!"

"Come back here!" Flashy and Sunshine yelled as Harvey ran away, 'til they noticed a great big shadow looming over them.

They turned and gasped in terror. It was Discord! They, Dumbo, Olivia, and Plucky ran outta the footprint, dropping Flashy and Sunshine's paopu fruits, which Discord crushed to a pulp right under his right foot, just as he chased the 6 youngsters around.

"Run away." Discord said mockingly. "Run away. Run away for your entire lives, little youngsters. There's no place to hide!"

"DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING AROUND!" Flashy screamed as Harvey ran right through a small crack in the canyon wall.

Flashy and Sunshine screamde just as Discord jumped right up, almost making them fall over, but they kept running around 'til Discord trapped them in a corner just as Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo tried getting through the crack. Flashy and Sunshine's eyes flicked to the crack in the wall and back to Discord, trying to figure out anothe way to get over there without getting eaten by Discord first.

Discord was also looking at the crack in the wall and seemed to catch up to what they were about to do, just as he said, while Flashy and Sunshine conspicuously began moving right towards it, "I'm almost tempted to let you try to escape. If only to find you 2 again and kill your good friends right in front of you 2 just as I did your mother and also kill you 2." Those words were enough to make Flashy and Sunshine stop in their tracks just inches away from escape, just as Discord continued, "You will die, little ponies, knowing that you failed your good friends and your mother. But I think not. I think our little game ends right here. So, tell me, little ponies..." Flashy and Sunshine's eyes widened in terror just as Discord's scales lit up. "How would you choose to die?"

Discord lunged right at Flashy and Sunshine, but they made it through with Dumbo, Plucky and Olivia. The 6 youngsters tumbled right down to the bottom.

When they landed safely, Harvey turned and stared up at Discord just as the trapped dragon roared furiously, breathed fire, and snapped his teeth.

"Now do you believe me?!" Harvey snapped at Flashy and Sunshine.

"We're terribly sorry," Flashy said. "but we're safe right now."

"Nobody else is safe with you." Harvey said.

Flashy and Sunshine looked around and gasped in amazement.

"Look," Sunshine said, seeing a big rock shaped like a pony. "That big rock looks just like a pony, just like our mother said! We're going the right way, the way to Rainbow Country!"

The entire group was now wandering through a desert-like area.

Flashy and Sunshine had been wrong about Discord, but the others followed them. Their only hope was to reach Rainbow Country, and Flashy and Sunshine alone, knew how to reach it.

Later, they were climbing some rocks just as Dumbo panted in exhaustion and Plucky followed.

"Come on, get up," Flashy said. "We're going the right way! We gotta keep moving!" Olivia struggled to get Dumbo to stand up and Harvey stared at Flashy and Sunshine just as Sunshine said, "Oh, you can't give up now! What if Rainbow Country is just over these rocks?"

Later, Flashy and Sunshine formed a bridge for their good friends over a ditch, and Dumbo, Olivia, and Plucky crossed.

Though they were very tired, Flashy and Sunshine urged them on. They'd never seen Rainbow Country, but their hearts told them they were getting close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it finally.

When the gang of 6 climbed to the top, the wind subsided, revealing a universe full of dirt and rocks.

"This is your Rainbow Country?!" Harvey yelled at them in annoyance. "You're crazy! I'm leaving!"

"Harvey, we have to keep following the bright cycle." Flashy said.

"I'm taking the easy way outta here." Harvey said.

Flashy and Sunshine angrily blocked his path just as Sunshine said, "But it's the wrong way!"

"Says who?" Harvey asked.

"Our mother!" Sunshine exclaimed angrily.

"Then she was a pathetic pony too." Harvey said as he turned to walk the other way.

Now Flashy and Sunshine's ire with him rose.

"Take that back." Flashy said.

"Never!" Harvey said.

"Take it back!" Sunshine exclaimed angrily.

"No way!"

Enraged, Flashy and Sunshine rammed right into Harvey and the 3 of them tumbled right down to the bottom.

Dumbo began climbing down and Olivia cried out, "Dumbo!"

"Dumbo, stop!" Plucky cried out, as he and Olivia tried to stop Dumbo. "You'll fall over!"

But it was way too late, just as the 3 of them slid right down to the bottom and watched as the fight between Flashy, Sunshine and Jack continued.

"You!" Harvey growled at them, just as he headbutted them. Flashy and Sunshine bit his legs and Harvey yelled at them, "Let go of my legs!"

Flashy and Sunshine flung Harvey against a rock and Dumbo covered his eyes with his ears, just as Harvey went back into the fight. Harvey, Flashy and Sunshine butted heads with 1 another and Olivia and Plucky got Dumbo out from behind the rock, just as Harvey yelled, "Take that!" and flung Flashy and Sunshine right against the rock, making Dumbo nervously hide again.

Harvey jumped right off of the rock and headbutted Flashy and Sunshine, who had been limping away, knocking them over. He scoffed and walked right off.

Flashy and Sunshine stared after him with tear drops in their eyes, right before Flashy snapped, "Go on! Go the wrong way! We never wanted you with any of us anyway!" Olivia, Dumbo, and Plucky walked right up to Flashy and Sunshine, as she said, "Come on! We have to keep going!" Flashy and Sunshine began climbing up the rocks and Dumbo began walking after Harvey, which Flashy and Sunshine noticed, just as they turned and Sunshine said, "Come on, let's go!"

Plucky was panting in exhaustion and Olivia said, "Harvey's way is easier."

"I think so, too." Plucky panted.

Flashy and Sunshine stared at them in disbelief, right before they began climbing, but Plucky began trying to climb up after them, just as he cried out, "Flashy, Sunshine, wait! don't be grouchy and grumpy! WAAAAIIIITTTT!"

Plucky tumbled down to the bottom.

"Harvey!" Olivia called out. "Wait for all of us! We're coming with you, Harvey!" she and Plucky began following Dumbo and Harvey while Flashy and Sunshine continued climbing the rocks, just as Olivia called out, "Harvey, Dumbo, wait up!"

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "Good looking chapter!"

**Chapter 9: The rescue mission**

A little while later, Harvey, Olivia, Dumbo and Plucky were walking through a field of volcanoes.

"I-I wish F-Flashy and S-Sunshine were h-here w-with all of u-us right now." Olivia said in fear.

"M-M-Me too." Plucky agreed.

Just then, Dumbo saw a green plant and began trying to eat it.

"Dumbo!" Olivia said. "Dumbo, don't stop! We must stay together as always!"

Harvey and Plucky, who was riding on Harvey's head, unaware that they were 2 animals short, continued onto a tar pit. Harvey went up a hill top onto a rock with another rock across from it that was above the tar pit. The ground shook and Plucky fell right off, just as Harvey jumped across. Plucky screamed just as he fell right into the tar pit while an oblivious Harvey walked off.

"Harvey, I fell off!" Plucky screamed. "Harvey, Olivia, Dumbo, help!"

"Help, Harvey!" Olivia screamed.

Their screams reached Flashy and Sunshine, who had gone back to help, just as she heard Olivia screaming, "Harvey, where are you?"

Flashy and Sunshine found Olivia and Dumbo stuck on a rock surrounded by lava.

"Flashy, Sunshine!" Olivia cried out.

"Olivia!" Flashy and Sunshine yelled.

"Help, Flashy, Sunshine!" Olivia cried out.

"Hang on! we're coming!" Flashy cried out, right before he and Sunshine ran right down. They knocked over a big rock, got onto it, put Olivia on Dumbo's back, and said, "This way, hurry!"

They began running away 'til they heard Plucky screaming and saw him drowning in the tar pit.

"Hang on, Plucky!" Sunshine cried out as they ran right down.

"Help!" Plucky shrieked, just as Flashy and Sunshine jumped right into the pit and grabbed onto a big log, while Dumbo went right ahead of them, and they grabbed his tail, just as Dumbo stretched his trunk out and Oliva got onto his trunk to get to Plucky.

"Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia, Dumbo! I'm so cheerful!" Plucky cried out, 'til he went underneath.

Olivia pulled out Plucky, but she slipped right into the tar pit.

"Help me!" he screamed.

"Plucky, pull harder!" Flashy cried out as Plucky wrapped his fingers around Dumbo's mouth, grabbed Olivia, and tried to pull her outta the tar pit. But then the tree broke apart and they fell right into the tar pit and began sinking. "HELP US!" Flashy and Sunshine screamed.

Just as luck would have it, Harvey was being chased by 2 buffalo.

"HELP!" He screamed. "HELP ME! HELP ME! HEEEELLLLPPP!"

Suddenly, the buffalo ran off and Harvey turned and saw a black monster walking toward him on two legs.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Harvey screamed as the creature picked him up by his tail. "Let go of me! Help! Help! Plucky, Dumbo, Olivia, help!"

But then, a peculiar voice spoke up, "Harvey, it's us!"

He opened his eyes and took a closer look, and saw that Flashy and Sunshine both grabbed him, Olivia was the head, Plucky's hands were sticking out and Dumbo was the legs. The 5 began laughing at him.

Annoyed, Harvey got his tail free, only to fall right into a puddle of tar, just as the 5 continued laughing.

"I knew it was you all along!" Harvey snapped. "I did!" They didn't believe him and continued laughing. "Oh, get outta my way!" Harvey snapped, right before he began storming off, only to slip into another puddle of tar, making Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo continue laughing.

Harvey stuck his tongue out at them and continued walking away, only to bump into a low-hanging stalactite, and Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo began laughing again. Harvey frowned and stormed off, right before Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo stopped laughing.

"Harvey?" Olivia called.

"Harvey, come back!" Flashy and Sunshine called out.

Harvey arrived near a waterfall and lied right down on the rock with a depressed look on his face.

Narrator: _Jack was too proud to admit that he went the wrong way_.

Harvey began weeping silently, hiding his face in his paws. He just wanted to be with his close family again.

Meanwhile, Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo had found a big pond and swam right through it. When they reached the shallow end, Dumbo paddled around some more while Plucky climbed out, coughing a bit, when he heard a roaring sound. He looked up and screamed in fear.

"Discord!" he screamed.

Olivia screamed right before she, Plucky, Dumbo, Flashy and Sunshine hid right behind a rock and peeked out.

"It's Discord!" Olivia said.

The evil dragon in question was on top of a mountain searching for Flashy and Sunshine. Flashy and Sunshine recalled Discord's earlier threat to them when he had cornered them.

"I'm almost tempted to let you escape. If only to find you again and kill your good friends right in front of you just as I did to your mother and also kill you. You will pass away, pony twins, knowing that you failed your good friends and your mother."

"Let's get rid of Discord at once!" Flashy declared.

"What'll we do?" asked Olivia.

"Look, you guys," Sunshine said right before she and Flashy swam right over to the shallow end and looked right at the darkest part of the water. "We'll coax him over to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim around with those scrawny arms. Me, Flashy and Dumbo will push that big rock on top of his head and he'll fall right off into the water. Plucky, you do the signal whistle when he's just in the right location, where the water gets dark. Now all we need is some live bait."

At this, Flashy, Sunshine and Plucky turned over to Olivia with smirks on their faces.

"Me?" Olivia said. "Oh no, I don't think so."

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "I wonder what'll happen right now."

**Chapter 10: Discord's defeat**

Discord stalked into a cave, unaware he was being followed. Olivia nervously walked into the cave, humming nervously, right before she hid behind a small rock just as Discord turned around and growled. She gulped nervously and let out a loud screaming sound, right before she hid again and Discord looked around. She peeked out, only to find Discord was nowhere in sight. She slowly backed away 'til she heard a growling sound and turned around only to watch just as Discord's head came around the corner and glared at her.

Olivia ran for her entire life and Discord chased after her, right before he tripped and Olivia landed on his nose, just as he slid down to the pond and landed right in the water.

"Olivia!" Flashy and Sunshine screamed from their spot near the rock.

"Olivia!" Plucky cried out.

Underwater, Olivia swam right behind a rock.

On the surface, Discord snarled furiously just as he searched for his prey. Seeing he was in the right spot, Plucky did the signal whistle to alert Flashy, Sunshine and Dumbo, catching Discord's attention.

Flashy, Sunshine and Dumbo began trying to push the big rock on top of Discord, just as Sunshine cried out, "Push, Dumbo! Push with all of your might!"

Just as the 2 struggled to push the big rock off the cliff, Plucky tossed down a rock to distract Discord. The evil dragon stared up at her just as Plucky laughed, 'til Discord rammed the wall, causing Plucky to fall over.

"Plucky!" Flashy and Sunshine screamed, just as Plucky fell over and landed right on Discord's snout.

Discord snorted, creating a great big gust of wind that sent Plucky flying up into the air, where he stayed.

"I'm flying on my hang glider," Plucky said in amazement, right before he smiled to himself. "I'm flying on my hang glider! I'm flying on my hang glider!"

Discord found Olivia and began chasing her, just as she screamed, "Help me!"

Flashy, Sunshine and Dumbo doubled their efforts to push the big rock off just as Discord surfaced with Olivia on his snout. Plucky's eyes narrowed, right before he flew right down and grabbed onto Discord's eyelid.

"Plucky!" Olivia screamed as Discord tried to swat Plucky off him.

Suddenly, Discord flew right up and landed right on the big rock that Flashy, Sunshine and Dumbo were trying to push right on top of him and Plucky grabbed Discord's right eyelid and began pulling at it again.

Flashy and Sunshine stared up at Discord and focused all of their rage towards Discord into pushing the big rock off, just as Flashy yelled at Smaug, "This is for killing our mother!" They slammed right against the big rock and it budged slightly. "This is for threatening to kill our good friends!" They slammed against the big rock again and this time, it began dislodging. "And this...oh, this is for you! And this is where we say goodbye and good riddance!"

Suddenly, Flashy and Sunshine heard a fierce yelling sound and their eyes snapped open. It was Harvey!

"I'M COMING!" Harvey exclaimed heroically just as he ran right over to the rock to help Flashy, Sunshine, Olivia and Dumbo push it off.

"Harvey, you're back!" Sunshine exclaimed in excitement as Harvey head-butted the rock.

The rock fell right off, taking Discord and Plucky with it. Plucky tried to fly away on his hang glider, but Discord grabbed his neck.

"HELLLLLLLPPPPP!" Plucky screamed in fear as they fell right into the water.

Discord began sinking into the depths, defeated for good this time.

Back up on the surface, Flashy, Sunshine, Harvey, Olivia and Dumbo stared into the pond, trying to search for a sign of life from Plucky.

When nothing happened, the 5 of them looked very depressed.

Olivia began to sniff depressingly, just as she said, "He was my good friend. Poor Plucky." Flashy, Sunshine, Dumbo and Harvey began leaving while Olivia stayed where she was, weeping silently, and saying, "Poor brave Plucky."

Just then, Plucky in question came up onto the ledge and said, "Stop! You're not going without me, are you?"

"Plucky?" Olivia said right before she turned and watched just as Plucky collapsed in exhaustion. "Plucky!" She ran right over and him while saying, "You're safe and secure!" right before she and Plucky turned over to follow the others.

ToonBoyDanGamerDude17: "I'm so relieved that Plucky Duck survived."

**Chapter 11: Rainbow Country**

Meanwhile, Flashy and Sunshine walked right up onto another ledge, when they heard Twilight call out, "Flashy, Sunshine, Flashy, Sunshine."

Flashy and Sunshine looked around and Flashy cried out, "Mother!"

"Flashy, Sunshine." Twilight's voice said.

Flashy and Sunshine turned and saw the cloud.

"Mother?" Sunshine said. "We tried to do what you told us, but it's just too hard. we'll never find Rainbow Country." The cloud began floating away, much to Flashy and Sunshine's dismay, just as Flashy cried out, "Mother. Mother! Don't go, Mother! Don't go!"

They chased the cloud right through a little cave, unaware that it was leading them to something. Soon, they arrived outside of the cave on a ledge. Slowly, their mother parted a cloud to release a beam of sunlight that shone down on Flashy and Sunshine, right before it grew and illuminated the universe right before them,1st revealing a small waterfall and a beautiful country.

"Rainbow Country." Sunshine whispered in wonder as she and Flashy looked around in excitement. Then Flashy called out, "Harvey, Dumbo, Plucky, Olivia, over here!"

The 4 good friends in question ran right through the cave, right before they found Flashy, Sunshine and Rainbow Country.

"Flashy, Sunshine, you finally found it!" Olivia said.

"No, _we_ finally found it!" Sunshine said. "We all found it as a team!"

Harvey turned and said, "Hey, listen, about how I acted to you earlier and what I said about your mother, I'm terribly sorry, Flashy and Sunshine."

Flashy and Sunshine looked at him in surprise, right before Flashy smiled and said, "It's alright, Harvey."

Olivia and Dumbo played in a pond right before they rushed over to her close family, just as Clarissa and Jack turned over to them.

Narrator: _Rainbow Country was all they dreamed it would be...a universe of green foods, fruits and life_...

Olivia and Dumbo slid right through the water and stopped right in front of Clarissa and Jack, just as the other little ducks swam right over to their sister and new adoptive brother.

There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough paopu fruits to feast on as always and raising upon them, their close families.

"This is our new adoptive brother, Dumbo!" Olivia said, introducing Dumbo to her family.

The other little ducks cuddled up to their siblings and Clarissa and Jack embraced their newly found kids.

Meanwhile, Plucky found his close family and landed right in his mother's embrace, just as he said, "Mother, I can fly around on my hang glider! I can fly around on my hang glider!"

Plucky's cousins cheered 'til they got blown away by the massive gust of wind, right before his mother hugged him again.

Meanwhile, Harvey ran right through in search of his close family, just as he called out, "Mom! Dad!"

"Harvey?" Faustine called, just as Harvey ran right through some flowers and up to his close family.

They both hugged Harvey.

Meanwhile, Flashy and Sunshine were reunited with Shining Armor, who cheerfully nuzzled them.

Narrator: _And Flashy and Sunshine found their father and Uncle Shining Armor at last, the same loving face they'd looked into on the day of their birth._

Memories flashed right through Flashy and Sunshine's head, such as the day they were born when they tumbled outta their quilt, falling asleep on their mother's back, Twilight licking her twin son and daughter, who licked her back, receiving the last paopu fruits from their mother, waking up and following the little frog to the pond where they and Harvey popped bubbles with frogs in them, meeting Olivia, snuggling together as always with Harvey, Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo at night time and their mother's heaven spirit leading them to Rainbow Country.

Just then, Harvey called out, "Flashy, Sunshine! Come on, I'll race you to the other side of the maple tree!"

Flashy and Sunshine smiled and ran up onto a hill top. Harvey, Olivia, Plucky and Dumbo met them on the hill top and hugged them. Flashy and Sunshine smiled and put Olivia and Plucky on their heads.

And they all grew up together as always in the country, generation upon generation, every single passing on to the next story of their ancestors' journey to the country...many years ago.

End credits

_**Connor Corum as Flashy (voice)**_

_**Bailee Madison as Sunshine (voice)**_

_**Lane Styles as Olivia (voice)**_

_**Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck (voice)**_

_**Tara Charendoff as Twilight Sparkle (voice)**_

_**Ice Cube as Faustine (voice)**_

_**Danny Cooksey as Harvey (voice)**_

_**John De Lancie as Discord (voice)**_

_**Bob Joles as Bagheera (voice, replacing the late Sebastian Cabot respectively) **_

_**Corey Burton as the Narrator (voice)**_

_**Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi (voice, replacing the late Hal Smith respectively) **_

57


End file.
